Abandoned
by Cat-Archives
Summary: A group of girls go on a camping trip only to get caught up in some mysterious business. A massive storm chases them into a strange mansion that at first glance looks okay. Further exploration shows its empty except for several children of all ages. These children however are characters from a comic book called Fairy Tail. Why were they here? How? And who's taking care of them...
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was 3 in the morning and Catherine was loudly and rudely awoken from her sleep by an angry brunette.

"Get your ass up Cat!" Kadin said, obviously upset to be awake so early in the morning. "It's YOUR kid crying so go and fix it!"

The other brunette rolled over hoping this was a nightmare and not real. Unfortunately it was, kadin proved this by flipping the mattress of the girls bed and tossing her painfully onto the floor with a yelp.

"Get up!" She yelled one more time before stomping out of the room.

Now fully awake Cat rubbed her eyes and stood up. She pulled her small sleeping shorts down to their proper place and came out of the room, she fixed her hair and purple tank top as she walked down the hall to the stair case.

She passed by Courntey and Kasi's bedroom and noted that they were both still asleep after Kadin's yelling and the screaming of the baby down stairs. Cat was in charge of taking care of the kids who's ages are one and younger. Her mom worked at a daycare and she knew what to do, Kasi really wanted to do it but Cat had more experience, plus she got out voted.

The long haired brunette walked down the stairs and saw the pitch black living room, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness so she could see the outline of a few baby cribs. One of them had a wailing child inside it.

Cat walked up to the crib and reached in to grab the child. He stifled his crying to a whimper and clung to her chest. The baby was probably at least 5 months old; blonde and adorable. Big watery blue eyes looked up at Cat and she smiled down at him.

"There there Sting, what's wrong? Are you hungry or just lonely?"

The blonde boy whimpered and clung harder. Cat walked over to the other baby's crib to make sure he was ok. The black haired baby slept fine, he looks like he shifted a little but has remained asleep.

"You woke up Kadin but not Rogue..? Impressive."

Cat carried Sting into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. She winced at the change and Sting whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Sorry baby." The brunette said and moved over to the fridge. She held the child in her right arm carefully and opened it up, she grabbed a bottle of milk she had prepared the day before and then closed the fridge with her hip.

"Hungry?" Cat asked showing the bottle to Sting who whined and shifted to reach for it or get in a comfortable position to eat.

The girl chuckled and walked to a crock pot sitting on the marble counter. She filled it with water and turned it on, she stuck the bottle in it and waited for it to warm up.

While she waited she couldn't help but think back to the moment they had first found this massive house in the middle of the woods with children mysteriously living alone inside it. All the girls had wanted to do was have a nice trip camping for their long weekend, but a storm had intervened and sent them running in all directions, fate had them all wind up in this massive house thought to be abandoned and find the children.

God only knows how they had lasted out here so long without parents. What scared the girls the most was why they were here, how, and why they were the people from Fairy Tail.

Cat was brought from her thoughts when Sting whined. She looked down at him to see he was fidgeting and looking like he was going to cry again. She smiled and bounced him lightly, it calmed him a little. She liked him much better like this, being adorable and lovable. She was a fan of Sting in the manga, he was pretty rude and mean at first but near the end he was awesome.

Cat grabbed a towel and took the bottle out of the water, she made sure it was warm enough, then walked out into the living room. She sat down on the couch so she could see the other 2 cribs, with the help of the kitchen light.

She adjusted Stings position so she was cradling him and offered the bottle to his face. Sting happily opened his mouth and drank from the bottle. One of his hands held onto hers while the other clung to her shirt still. Sting was one of the few kids that had chosen to bond with Cat the most. True all kids in the house loved the teenagers like real parents or siblings, but hey, kids did play favorites.

Cat looked at the other cribs. There were a total of 12 kids in all inside the house. Three of them, including Sting were infants. Cat was in charge of taking care of these three kids. There was Sting, Wendy, and Rouge.

The other kids were Cobra and Laxus as the oldest, then Gajeel, Mirajane, and Erza, and finally Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.

Cat looked down at Sting who had almost drained the entire bottle. Kid must have been hungry. She still felt conflicted about all of this. The girls had been here almost five months and yet they knew nothing about the mystery that involved the children. She was also hoping somewhat... That this life she had now... With all her friends taking care of the kids, wouldn't end.

The brunette took the bottle from Sting once it was completely empty and set it on the living rooms small glass table. She stood up patting the little blondes back and walked back to the crib. She placed him back down where he began to almost sleep immediately, Cat grabbed the bottle and put it in the kitchen sink to be hand washed in the morning by Kasi or Courtney. She flicked the lights off then headed back up to her room to sleep till she was woken again for god only knows what reason.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scary story

"Let's go camping!" Kadin said suddenly at lunch.

Courtney did a spit take, sending lipstick and milk all over Kasi who had been sitting across from her.

"Argh gross! Courtney why!?" Kasi yelled quickly trying to get it off before it stained. Not that it would with her black jacket on.

The spitting red head looked to Kadin again. "You want to what?"

"Go camping." The brunette said with an innocent smile and cute voice.

"Why?" Kasi asked cleaning flecks of milk from her black glasses. Kasi was a short girl, she always wore bell bottom jeans and a pair of boots that have earned the nickname "hooker boots"- so you can only guess how high they are and what they look like. He hair was a reck, bleached almost white with how many times she's died it and bleached it, her brown roots were starting to come in though making an interesting contrast on her head.

"Camping is not my thing." Courtney said holding a hand up.

Courtney had short blood red hair that was dyed that way, she also wore glasses but unlike Kasi wore pretty dresses and fancy clothes instead of whatever she found on the floor in the morning. She also always had make up on, lipstick that pops- she's never subtle- and eyeliner with eye shadow that shes put on thickly. She was one of the few people that looked good with a lot of make up on.

Kadin pouted at them. She was the skater kid, she had boob length dark brown hair the she either had tied up, down or in a beanie. She wore slacky shirts that were always to big on her and shorts. Her shoes were usually white or black flats and she usually had a long board with her whenever she could. She was the one proposing to go camping. She was a very outdoorsy person and could even shoot a gun.

"Ccaaattt!" The skater whined looking to the last member of their group.

Cat looked up from her light dosing. She looked exhausted with small bags under her eyes and pail skin. Her usual waist length brown/blonde hair was in a tangled mess, she must have forgotten to brush her hair again. She had her big black hoodie on that hid her figure very well and a pair of jeans that looked like the ones she wore yesterday.

"Hmm..?" She yawned.

"You okay..?" Kadin asked worriedly, completely forgetting about the camping trip.

"I'm fine just tired."

With that one sentence the other three teenage girls new exactly what was wrong. For the last couple of days Cat has been fighting with her parents about a few things. Her grades weren't perfect, she needs to get a job, her drivers license and she was constantly being called "fat" by her own family when she really wasn't. She was only five pounds heavier than she should be and her parents got on her ass about it all the time. Because of all the fighting Cat hasn't been getting a lot of sleep.

"Cat you should really move out!" Kasi said. She had been in a similar situation with her own parents a few years back and as a result she moved out and got herself a cheep apartment people have dubbed the "den".

The brunette shook her head. "Can't. Don't have anywhere to go, plus I'm still in high school."

"So am I!" Kasi said, subtly reminding her of what she did. "And you can live with me!"

"I'll think about it." Cat said, ending the conversation there. "Now what's this about camping?"

So she was listening after all.

"Kadin wants all of us to go on a three day camping trip." Courtney filled her in.

"Oh." Cat didn't sound all that surprised, whenever Kadin decided to go out and do something she was the one who usually got dragged along, willing or not. "It sounds like fun, yeah we should go."

Kasi and Courtney stared at her while Kadin fist pumped the air. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun!"

Courtney groaned and Kasi just sighed. "We don't have a choice do we?"

"Nope!" Kadin said cheerfully while showing off one of her teasing grins.

Cat chuckled at them. "What do we do?"

"Pack three days worth of clothes and food! I can get the tents and sleeping bags you guys just have to show up." Kadin said bouncing with excitement.

"Where do we meet at?" Kasi asked.

"Oak Woods park."

The girls groaned. That place was rumored to be haunted, it wasn't that popular either. It was a massive chunk of land no one has claimed, no one knows why. People usually avoided it cause a few years back some drunk dudes had gone in and it took the police three days to find them. When they had been found they were covered in attack wounds but when the police had checked the area they didn't find anything.

"Why there!?" Courtney asked.

"Why not?" Kadin countered.

"'Cause it's full of murderers and all kinds of crazy shit!" Kasi said in her obnoxiously loud voice.

"Stop whining."Kadin said waving her hand. "We'll be fine and it will be fun!"

And with that Kadin sauntered off to her next class period. The remaining three girls glanced to each other before sighing and throwing the remains of their lunch away.

By the end of the day the girls had completely forgotten about the worries of the camping sight and were instead excited to go and hang out for three days.

They all met up outside the camping entrance the next day. A big old wooden sign with big letters that read "Oak Wood" lay on the ground in front of them all.

Courtney looked at Kadin. "Oh hell no."

"Whhyyyy?" Kadin whined.

"Cause this place looks freaking haunted!" Kasi said waving an arm,

"I gotta admit..." Cat eyed the sign while kicking it a little. She still wore her big hoodie. "I'm a little creeped out"

"You guys are all pansies." Kadin said and strutted into the forest.

The girls followed reluctantly seeing as how Kadin was all their rides home. She was the only one who could drive out of all of them right now.

The forest wasn't actually all that creepy looking, it was just a normal forest to be chilling out in. The girls guessed it was probably just the rumors that had made this place seem so scary.

Kadin led them into a clearing that had a picnic table and a few empty lots for tents.

"Cat, Courtney you get over there" Kadin pointed to the spot closest to the picnic table. "Kasi and I get this one."

"Now we gotta put up the tents..." Kasi whined, not wanting to do manual labor.

"Stop complaining! Cat, go get wood for the fire pit." Kadin snapped.

"Ja." Cat said then wondered off. The long haired female tended to speak some German randomly.

As the others started building up the tents Cat walked around the forest collecting any dry stick she came across. She noticed a while ago how the sky had gotten dark, looking up now she saw thick clouds hanging above them, the trees obscured her view but she could see the dark black clouds went on for a while.

She felt depressed. Last time she had gone camping it had rained also, one of the tents had flooded and they had to fit seven people in one that night. Water and dirt had been everywhere.

She shook off the bad memory and continued to gather sticks. She picked up a big one when something caught her eye. It was a dirt path, it was much to big to be a normal hiking or walking trail, a car could easily fit on it.

She walked up to it and knelt by it, animal prints and dead leaves hid the old tire tracks. Touching the indents in the earth it felt they had dried over like this so there was no telling how old or new they might be.

Cat stood up again and looked up the dirt road. It went into the woods and didn't seem to have an end, not one the girl could see anyway. Looking in the other direction she could probably guess it would come out onto the main road, but most likely be a spot not seen by people to much because no one goes on it.

"Cat? Where are you?" Kasi's voice called from far away.

"Here!" Cat yelled back, she turned around and walked back to the camp.

"There you are." The white haired girl said from the picnic bench. She was going through the food.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked giving her an accusing look.

"Getting some food." Kasi gave a sheepish grin.

The brunette sighed and walked to the fire pit, tossing the dead sticks into it. "Well don't eat it all, that food's got to last us three days."

"I know!" Her friend replied opening up a small bag of chips.

Cat went to help Courtney set up the last tent while Kadin started the fire. She always did enjoy fire.

The day went on normally, the girls finished setting up camp, which wouldn't have taken half the day if Kasi had tied the first tent down properly and Kadin didn't have to climb a tree to get it back.

They sat around the fire and talked to each other about what they should do tomorrow. When it began to get dark Kadin decided to tell a scary story.

"This'll be good." Cat smirked. She was a horror fanatic, she loved horror movies, books, stories, games, basically anything she could get her hands on.

"Shut up." Kadin said then started her story. "There once was a man, he woke up in the woods one day and looked around. He had no memory, he didn't know where he was or why or how he got there. So he did the only thing he could do."

"He died?" Kasi joked earning a laugh from Courtney and Cat.

"NO." Kadin said casting them all a glare. They still smiled and giggled to themselves as Kadin continued.

"The man wonders around. He hoped maybe to find a town or people to help him. After wondering around the forest for hours he finally found a house, it was a biiiig mansion." The dark brunette emphasized "big" by waving her hands. "He walked up the long dirt path that looked like it hasn't been walked on in year and knocked on the door."

No one noticed Cats' face change from humor to deep in thought. She payed attention to the story very closely.

"The door swung open on the first knock and inside waiting for him was a big empty room. It was a pretty foyer with stairs and doors. He walked inside, his feet left foot prints on the dust covered ground. He walked upstairs first. He explored each room finding nothing but old furniture that was worn to nearly useless."

Kadins' story went on about how the man walked in and out of the rooms, at one point the man found a cradle in one of the bottom rooms, it had been recently used. It was a very creepy story, the man found foot prints in the house leading to the basement he went down and came up screaming about seeing a monster.

"This sounds familiar." Courtney suddenly said. "Isn't this the story one of the victims from that one time they told the police?"

She was referring to the people who came into the woods and came back out bloody, bruised and bat shit crazy.

"Yeah!" Kadin said.

"No wonder it wasn't scary we've heard it before." Kasi yawned. It was getting pretty late.

Cat checked her phone and saw it was nearly midnight. "I'm hitting the hay."

"Me too." Courtney said standing and stretching.

"Awwww you guys are no fun!" Kadin whined, obviously not tired.

"Shut it." Kasi said walking to her tent. "It's time for bed."

Kadin whined as she climbed into the tent as well. Courtney and Cat got into theirs and curled up to sleep after changing into pajamas. Cat fell asleep thinking about the story and the dirt path she had seen before.

"Cat! Courtney!"

The girls were woken rudely by the sound of thunder and a powerful rain. The sound of Kadin screaming their names made them both go outside.

The were drenched in seconds. The storm was horrible and massive, strong winds blew them left and right. One of the tents was whipped away by the wind and carried into the night sky.

"Where the hell did this storm come from!?" Kasi screamed clutching her things.

"Who cares we gotta go!" Courtney yelled over the roar of wind and rain.

The girls ran for the exit and searched for Kadin's car. Their hopes were quickly dashed when they saw a fallen tree, as thick as the car itself, had smashed it to pieces.

"My car!" Kadin yelled in despair.

"What now!?" Courtney asked loudly. The wind was beginning to pick up and the rain felt like bullets on their skin. Town was an hour away by walk, and there's no way in hell they would go in a storm like this.

"Back into the forest! Look for shelter!" Cat yelled pointing. As she did lightening flashed in the sky, it was immediately followed by a boom of thunder. The girls screamed and bolted into the forest.

They all took their own path, staying within sight of everyone else though, they ducked under low tree branches leapt over puddles and fallen logs and moved swiftly around trees.

At one point Kasi had tripped and Courtney had stopped to help her up and the two ran together.

Cat was in the lead, having been forced to work out by her parents she had a much larger stamina and her legs were stronger than the others. She leaped over a few bushes and halted. She panted hard as she stared at the same dirt path she had seen earlier.

"No way..." She was unheard over the noise of the storm, which only seemed to be getting worse.

Kadin came out of the forest a little behind Cat followed by Kasi and Courtney.

"Why'd you stop!?" Kadin yelled running past the long haired brunette and up the path.

She didn't even hesitate to check if the others were following. Cat watched Courtney and Kasi run by before taking up the rear.

The storm was obscuring their vision pretty badly. No one could keep their eyes strait or head up without getting blinded by the rain or frequent flashes of light. Cat stumbled a little as she splashed through a puddle her legs getting coated in mud and god know what else. She dared look up to see lights in the distance, not lights like the flashing of lightening but lights of a house shining through windows.

Cat could tell the others had seen the big house because they ran faster to reach it. They all came out into the yard it was a good thirty foot run before they reached the porch. Kadin didn't even knock, she slammed the door open so hard they couldn't tell if it had been locked or not.

Everyone ran inside, Kadin slammed the door closed and the storm became a muffled roar. Cat looked around the big foyer, now thinking Kadin's story wasn't just a story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploration

Courtney was the first of all of them to flip out.

"We're gonna die!"

Kasi slapped her in the face. "It's just a storm, relax."

Courtney still looked like she wanted to go cry in a corner. Cat was a little disconcerted by the house, the story had not scared her to badly but after hearing it then ending up in a house very similar to it... This did make her a bit nervous.

"Okay, well. We should probably look around the house." Kadin said glancing to the doors on either side of them then to the staircase across from the main door.

"No way!" Courtney said sounding hysterical.

"I'll stay with you Courtney..." Cat said to relax her friend. The red head still looked uncomfortable but she stopped complaining.

"Im going to head up stairs." Kadin said point up the large stairs.

"Take Kasi with you it looks big, you guys can split up." Cat said.

Kasi shrugged and followed the younger girl up the stairs.

"Let's go." Cat said to her underling. Courtney sighed and followed her to the door on the left. Inside was a massive dining room.

The first thing Cat noticed, even after running into the house, was that the power was on.

A long table, at most ten feet long, sat in the middle of the room. Walking closer to it Cat could see it was cherry oak and the sides of it were covered in small complicated designs.

"This is gorgeous." Courtney said circling the table, her hand dragged on it. Both girls noticed how no dust was on the table. No one voiced the question hanging in the air.

The chairs matched the table. The rest of the room was full of decorative furniture used to hold plates, silverware, place mats, and anything you could possibly think of to go on a table.

"Cat look up!"

The long haired girl did. Her eyes were first drawn to the fancy chandelier hanging above them. She noticed how, unlike the rest of the house, it wasn't on, making the room seem darker than it should be. Her eyes then trailed over to a cat walk that lined the right side of the room, it was on the same level as the chandelier and was overlooking the entire room. Anyone up there could see everything going on.

A flash of lightening coming in from the tall windows on the left side of the room made both girls jump.

Cat stared at the cat walk above, she could have sworn she just saw a shadow moving across it. It could have just been the flash of lightening, but didn't hurt to be suspicious.

"Cat." Courtney called.

The girl walked over to her friend to find her standing in front of a fire place. It was very large and made of marble. A fire was not lit which didn't surprise them.

Courtney picked up a picture frame that was sitting on the mantle, there were several of them there in all shapes and sizes. The red head handed the picture to her and Cat looked at it confused. She then looked to each picture on the mantle and was a little surprised to find them all the same.

Each picture frame was empty, not a single image was placed inside the decorative pretty frames.

"Weird." Cat put the picture back and noticed again how there was still no dust.

"Should we move on to the next room?" Courtney asked waiting at a door next to the fire place.

"Yep, lets role." The two girls moved on as another flash of lightening lit up the room.

Kadin opened yet another door to find the same thing she found in the other three. An empty room with no furniture, no drapes or curtains, just soft clean carpet on the floor and a fancy bed frame with just a mattress.

"What the hell man!" Kadin pouted closing the door. Kasi came out of the room across from her and clicked the door closed.

"Empty. Like the rest." She informed.

"What the hell! Where is everyone." Kadin repeated.

When the girls had gone upstairs they got to choose from left and right. Originally Kadin had gone left and Kasi went right, but all there was to the left was a big empty room that looked like it was used for storage and some more bedrooms and bathrooms.

So the senior returned to her skater friend to join in searching the massive amounts of bed rooms.

"This place is weird. Its like people were suddenly here then up and left." Kasi said as the two walked down the halls.

"Maybe they did." Kadin said bluntly. They came across more bedrooms and bathrooms before they found a different room.

It was big and had some furniture. A big desk with a lamp on it, some book cases, leather couches and a coffee table. A statue of a woman dancing in ribbon stood next to double glass doors that led out to a balcony.

"Oooh" Kadin hummed and immediately went for the balcony. The glass doors swung open with ease and the girls walked out onto the stone platform.

It was decently sized and over looked a big garden. A stone fountain sat to the entrance of a maze made of bushes. Kadin could easily see someone getting lost and never found in there.

Other than the maze the garden was very nice, in the distance to the left she could see a gazebo surrounded by rose trees. Stone paths lead throughout the entire landscape. A pond sat on the edge of the land.

"It's pretty if it wasn't raining." Kasi said looking up at the awning that protected them from getting drenched. It did not however protect them from the horrible winds.

"Let's go back inside."

"Yeah."

The two girls hurried inside before being blown over the side. Kasi checked out the bookshelf, finding it bookless, while Kadin raided the desk.

"There's paper, pencils, note books and a lot of random stuff..."

"What kind of random stuff."

Kadin pulled out a stack of papers. She began flipping through them. "Bills and receipts." She pulled a few out and read them off. "Electric bill, water bill, receipts for food and..."

She paused staring at the papers like they were embarrassing pictures of her.

"What?" Kasi came over curious.

"Someone bought a shitload of baby stuff... Diapers, clothes, bottles. Tons of it." She handed the receipt to her shorter friend.

Kasi took them and flipped through them. "Maybe the family that had been here had a lot of kids?"

"Okay, but where's the stuff? You checked the storage room. It was empty remember?" Kadin said throwing the papers back onto the desk.

There was a sudden pitter patter outside the room. Kadin's head snapped to the door, it was hanging open. She couldn't remember if she had closed it or not.

"You heard that right?" Kasi hissed quickly. Kadin nodded, she cautiously walked out of the room the older girl close behind. They glanced down the hall and didn't see anyone.

"Nothing." Kadin said, she didn't feel to relieved yet. It would be very bad if they came into this house and found a murderer or something.

Kadin started down the hall to go meet up with Cat and Courtney again but stopped when she heard a yelp and a thud. She turned around to see Kasi on the floor sitting in a small puddle.

"You trip?" Kadin asked amused.

"Oh shut it!" Kasi snapped not in the mood. She stood up, her butt was all wet. "Where'd this puddle come from?"

Kadin looked at it, it was fresh, that was obvious because it wasn't there when they went in the room. Leading away from the puddle was smaller droplets or footprints. So someone had stood in the door way watching the girls then had run off.

Kadin looked up at the ceiling to make sure it wasn't a leak or anything. It wasn't.

"There's someone else here in the house..." Kasi whispered. The desire to be very quiet falling over both girls.

The younger of the girls nodded standing up. She began to follow the trail of water, scared and eager to find out who had left it.

Cat groaned closing the fridge. It had been completely empty, just like all the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen. Aside from everything being so empty she could easily hide inside a pantry, the kitchen was quit nice. The counter tops were made of an expensive white marble the cupboards were a deep brown color from the wood they were made of and the appliances that were there looked like some serious stuff.

Courtney sat on the island in the middle of the room, swinging her feet.

"I'm hungry..."

That was the whole reason they were here. At the camp they had left all of their stuff including the food! They had hoped to find at least some stale crackers by there wasn't even dust in the spotless kitchen.

"I know me too..." Cat sighed coming over. The girls had explored most of the downstairs. They had been to the dinning room already, after that they found a living room right next to the kitchen and some stairs that led up to a few large bedrooms. And a library that had a TON of books and very pretty glass windows that over looked a big garden, it would have been nice if the weather wasn't so crappy.

Cat patted her big hoodie and was happy to find it almost completely dry. Courtney looked the same, her white blouse no longer see through.

"We should find Kadin and Kasi now shouldn't we." Courtney asked while pouting.

"That would be the smart thing to do."

The girls were about to leave back to the foyer when they suddenly heard a sound they didn't expect to.

"Meeeommm... Meeeehhhmmm."

Cat shuttered a little. "What the hell was that."

Courtney instantly latched onto the brunettes' arm and dug her nails in. Lucky the hoodie was thick enough that Cat didn't notice.

"It sounded like a whimper... But creepier." Courtney whispered. Cat looked around quietly, listening to see if it would come again.

"Meehhh."

The whimper sounded shaky, like the thing making it was shivering or scared.

She slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The whimper had come from near the window. When the girls looked through the dim light they saw the window was open and a figure was climbing through it.

"What is that!?" Courtney screeched.

Cat cringed at how loud her voice was. The small figure suddenly yelped and fell backwards into the room. It had been trying to get out.

The figure rolled over and sat up holding its knee. With another flash of lightening it is revealed that the figure is a child.

A child with brown eyes, pink hair and a big white scarf around his neck.


End file.
